


Your #1 Fan

by Simply4fun



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are totally a thing, Chanyeol is Jongin's Bias, Cliche, Fangirl Fantasies, IdolxFan Relationship, Instagram, Jealous Sehun, M/M, Multi, Paparazzi, Sehun is a little obsessive, fanboy jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply4fun/pseuds/Simply4fun
Summary: In a beautiful ocean of adoring fans, there was only face Sehun could see.Too bad his favorite fan wasn't a fan of his at all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally cliche, I know, but oh well. What's done is done. 
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!! [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

“Shut up! SHUT UP!!” 

Momo smiled as she walked her friend have his fanboy moment. 

Jongin used both hands to push his hair back, “I can’t believe I’m going to a fucking EXO meet and greet! What the hell. Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Momo, did I die during Speech class today? Oh, my fucking gosh! You are the best fucking friend a guy could ask for. What did I do to deserve you? Ugh, I’m so worthless. I could never repay you!” 

Momo laughed. She knew her best friend would love when she told him the news, but she didn’t know to what extent he would freak out. 

“Nini-chan, don’t worry about it. Think of it as an early birthday present,” Momo didn’t even have to work hard for the passes. Since her father just so happened to work at the Japanese company EXO was under while they promoted in Japan, she was able to get passes easily. 

“Omg, what am I going to wear? I’m going to see Chanyeol and I have absolutely nothing to wear.”

“Nini, don’t worry. I will take you shopping so you can look stunning when you meet your precious, Yeollie,” she mocked. 

Jongin flopped down on his large bean bag and looked up at his ceiling, “Momo, why are you so good to me.” 

Momo made his way over and flopped down next to the older male, “Because, you gave me a chance when no one else wanted to approach the ‘Japanese girl’. It’s me who can never repay you, Nini.” 

Jongin’s eyes began to water. He threw his arms around his best friend of 7 years, “Ugh, you’re so cute. What am I going to do.” 

Momo laughed as she hugged her friend back. 

~.~.~.~

Jongin stood in an extremely long line along with other lucky fans who scored passes to meet their favorite idols. There was still about another half hour before the members were supposed to arrive, but that didn’t stop Jongin’s heartbeat from pounding like crazy. 

He simply loved EXO. He’d been a fan of the group since they debuted in 2012, but they were way more popular than they were then and Jongin couldn’t be more proud of them. 

He supported and respected all the members, but the one who he connected with the most was Park Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol was Jongin’s ideal man. He was tall, caring, talented, understanding, could play all sorts of instruments and was amazing at rap. It was like love at first sight for Jongin, and he was so happy that he got to watch Chanyeol grow physically and internally over the years.

His cheeks got super red thinking about the wide-eyed handsome giant. He prayed he wouldn’t choke up when he saw him, but in all honesty, he wouldn’t be surprised if he did. 

Jongin held his copy of their newest album to his chest and tried to stay calm. 

I can’t believe I will be face to face with Park Chanyeol! Momo you’re the fucking best! 

~.~.~.~

Sehun rolled his eyes as he watched his two hyungs flirt with each other. 

It was disgustingly cute and Sehun was slightly bitter about it. 

He was happy for his hyungs when they finally announced their relationship to the group. No one was surprised though since it was quite obvious to everyone the two had great chemistry. Heck, even the fans seemed to notice. The two were probably the most popular ‘ship’ out of all the members. 

“I miss your silver hair,” Baekhyun said as he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s brown hair. 

Chanyeol smiled at his touch, “Yeah, well I think it looks better on you.” 

Baekhyun giggled and Sehun rolled his eyes again. 

“Alright, you two. Let’s go. The fans are waiting,” Suho stated. 

Eight handsome men stood up and made sure they looked their best. They didn’t want to disappoint their fans….ever. 

Getting into position, they made their way out before their fans. 

Sehun smiled and nodded at the screaming girls. They were so cute. He really loved each and everyone one of them. He loved that their age range was not consistent. He loved seeing not only Korean fans but fans from every part of the world. He even loved seeing male fans. They were rare, but Sehun appreciated them supporting their music too.

Suho spoke for a few moments and then the signing began. 

Like usual, Sehun chatted briefly with the fan before, wrote a cute message of support, smiled, and moved onto the next fan. 

It was when a pretty tan man stood before him that Sehun lost all train of thought. The male was every definition of the word beautiful and more. His lips were pouty and looked like they were oh so kissable. His eyes were light brown which contrasted nicely with the dark eyelashes surrounding them. His skin was like caramel and Sehun couldn’t help but bite his lip at the thought of how soft his skin might be. 

“Hello, Sehun-shi.” 

Sehun snapped out of his daze as the fan’s voice sounded through his ears. It was deep, yet soft. 

“H-Hi.” Sehun stuttered and he mentally slapped himself. He's supposed to be the cool maknae. He had to get it together. 

The fan held out his album, “Do you mind?” 

Sehun quickly shook his head and took the album, briefly touching the other’s small hands. They were just as soft as Sehun imagined. 

“Umm..what’s you-your name?” Crap! 

The fan smiled and Sehun felt like the wind was knocked out of him. How could someone be so breathtaking? 

“Jongin. Kim Jongin.” 

Ugh, even his name was beautiful. Sehun felt like he would faint. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Sehun has said those words over and over again, but now they felt strange coming off of his lips. He hoped Jongin didn’t find him strange at all. 

“Thank you, Sehun-shi. You don't have to write a lot. Just your name will be enough for me,” Jongin said sweetly, but Sehun felt like he had just been insulted. 

Just his name? No cute message? No words of encouragement? Sehun didn’t understand, when other fans wanted him to write them a whole book, this one was satisfied with only his name. 

“Just my name? Are you sure? I can write more, I don’t mind.” Sehun hoped he didn’t sound too desperate, but he wanted to please this fan more than anything. 

“I’m sure, Sehun-shi. Thank you.” 

Sehun wanted to frown, but he knew his picture was being taken every second and he didn’t want any misunderstandings to surface the internet.

So swallowing his pride, he clicked the pen and simply signed his name. He lifted his gaze again and stared at the beauty before him. He didn’t look like anything Sehun pictured his future wife to look like, but still, Sehun wanted to know about this person. 

It was a shame he would probably never get the chance to meet face to face like this ever again. 

It was time to move to the next fan and Sehun panicked. Jongin put his hand out for his album back and Sehun hesitated. 

He quickly wrote one more thing on the album and handed it back to Jongin.

The boy smiled and bowed slightly before moving on to Baekhyun. 

Sehun tried his best to pay attention to the fans in front of him, but he couldn’t help but sneak peeks at Jongin who was taking his moments with each member. 

Suddenly…

“Chanyeol, hyung! I love you so much. I’m like your biggest fan. I can’t believe we are face to face like this. I could cry. You’re so handsome, oh my gosh!” 

Sehun watched as Jongin basically threw himself at the tallest member. 

What. The. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sappy fangirl fantasies. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

Jongin felt like he was going to explode from excitement. 

Sitting before him was Chanyeol. Park fucking Chanyeol. The love of his life. His future husband. His number one idol. The man who he had over a hundred pictures of in his bedroom. 

Jongin thought he was going to faint. He prayed he didn’t, but he was prepared. Luckily, he didn’t faint when he got to Chanyeol... finally. But there was no possible way the young man could contain his happiness the moment Chanyeol looked up at him. 

“Chanyeol hyung! I love you so much. I’m like your biggest fan. I can’t believe we are face to face like this. I could cry. You’re so handsome, oh my gosh!” 

Chanyeol smiled that perfect smile of his and Jongin was positive the older male was trying to kill him. 

He whined cutely, “Hyung~ don’t do that to me. It’s not fair.” 

Pretending like he had no clue what the fan was talking about, Chanyeol smirked. Which was honestly, probably worse than him smiling for Jongin. 

“Do what?” he asked smoothly.

Jongin used the album to cover the crazy red blush on his face, “Hyung~” 

Chanyeol laughed, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Let me sign your album, hm?” 

Jongin nodded and held out the album for the idol to take. He quickly pulled back his hand, careful not to accidentally touch Chanyeol. The boy was suddenly so nervous it was becoming scary. 

When the rapper was done Jongin snatched the album and bowed before scurrying off of the platform. He had to get away before Chanyeol could hear his heartbeat. It was so loud, the ballerina could hardly focus anymore. 

Once he started to calm down, he looked at his newly signed album. 

You’re such a cutie. Thanks for being my fan. -Chanyeol Hyung <3

Jongin squealed and hugged the official merchandise close to his chest. His heart felt so warm, he was so happy. 

~.~.~.~

When the fan meet was over the band members came together for a group photo with the fans like they do at their concerts. 

Sehun tried his best to look picture perfect, his fans deserved his absolute best after all. But, he still couldn’t get that male fan out of his head. The way he was so calm in Sehun’s presence but was completely beaming in Chanyeol’s had the maknae feeling some type of way. 

Obviously, every fan had their favorite in the group, but Sehun was almost certain he had more fans than Chanyeol.

Almost certain…

The photographer motioned for them to get closer and Sehun suddenly felt a heavy arm around his shoulder. He glanced over at the happy virus. 

“Okay, Sehunnie. Smile at the camera.”

Chanyeol’s eyes were solely on the photographer and didn’t see the hint of annoyance in his band member’s eyes.

But the camera did. 

“Sehun. You weren’t looking. One more time please.”

The fans continued to scream happily behind them. Sehun subconsciously looked back over his shoulder, only to catch sight of a familiar face in the front row holding up a banner. 

Sehun tore his eyes from the pretty male when the photographer started counting down. 

“1,2,3 EXO!”

After hearing the camera snap a few photos, Sehun quickly turned around to see Jongin cheering along with the rest of their fans. 

His eyes were in the shape of crescent moons and Sehun was simply blown away by the smile that painted on the fan’s beautiful face. 

The dancer wanted nothing more than to make his way into the crowd and demand that Jongin dates him. But so many bad outcomes would come out of that and Sehun wasn’t ready of any of the paparazzi. 

So ignoring his aching heart, the maknae turned away and followed the rest of the members out. 

Goodbye, Jongin…

~.~.~.~

Jongin got home extremely late and he knew he would hate himself when his alarm went off in a few more hours, but he had no regrets. He got to see EXO in the flesh. School was nothing compared to the way he was feeling at the moment. Nothing else mattered to Jongin as he held up his album to the ceiling and admired it. 

His eyelids were starting to fall as he looked over the handwriting on the album. Everyone had such beautiful signatures. Chen...Lay... Xiumin...Suho...DO...Baekhyun.

Chanyeol…

Jongin smiled sleepily at Chanyeol’s message. 

How he loved the older male. It still was like a dream to the fan that he got to see his idol up close in person. 

The last thing Jongin saw was Sehun’s signature. 

Maybe it was because he was dead tired, but he could have sworn he saw more words from the maknae. 

But before he could think any more about it, sleep overtook him. 

~.~.~.~

Of course, Jongin slept through his alarms and was late to his first class. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Jongin felt like the bus was going extra slow today. If he hurried, his teacher might mark him tardy and not absent altogether. But, that depended on how she was feeling this morning. 

His phone buzzed the moment he stepped off the bus in front of his university. 

Where are you? 

He probably should have given Momo a heads up. She was always looking out for him as if he wasn’t the older one. 

Got in late last night. Overslept. >.<

Silly. Did you have fun? Was Chanyeol everything you hoped? 

Jongin immediately began to blush at the reminder that last night was not a dream and he definitely got to see EXO in the flesh. 

He was so handsome, Momo. =.=

Hahaha. You’re so cute, Nini. Hurry up and get here, I need you to braid my hair. 

Jongin quickly replied and switched over to his music app. His top artist consisted of EXO and a few other popular musicians, but EXO was by far his most played. He pressed shuffle and let his favorite group of vocals sing sweet promises that his day would be amazing. 

~.~.~.~

Sehun hadn’t had such a terrible night’s sleep since his first time visited Europe alone. 

He sighed heavily and sat up in his bed. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. 

“You okay?” 

The maknae looked over at their leader, “Yes. Junmyeon-hyung, I’m fine. Thanks.” 

Sehun rose to his feet and made his way to his and Suho’s shared bathroom. He splashed water on his face and then dried it off before staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

He didn’t have any bags under his eyes, but he knew that if this restlessness continued, the makeup artist would have to put extra attention to that area. 

Sehun ran his hand through his hair as flashes of that pretty tanned fan from the night before entered his memory….for the 5000th time. 

It was so annoying for the dancer. He’s seen millions of faces of his wonderful fans, and some of them he truly started to recognize. But none of them have ever been literally stuck in Sehun’s head like glue. The man thought about Jongin the entire time. From the moment the fan first appeared in front of Sehun to now, Jongin was constantly invading Sehun’s mind. 

Sehun thought stuff like this only happened in the movies, but yet, here he was, drowning in the memories of a beautiful stranger. 

The maknae returned to the bedroom and got on his phone. He checked their shared Twitter, no new gossips or articles. He checked his personal Instagram. Again, nothing out of the ordinary. Just the usual direct messages of love from his fans and plethora of tags. 

Sehun sighed deeply. Nothing from that pretty fan. Nothing. 

He didn’t know what he was expecting when he messily wrote down his phone number on Jongin’s album. He had hoped that the boy would see it, realize he liked him instead of Chanyeol, and call Sehun immediately.

But none of that happened. 

The dancer was extremely disappointed in himself. How could he have risked Jongin sharing his personal contact number on social media? How could he have risked Jongin being some crazy obsessed fan who wouldn’t stop bothering the idol? 

How could he have risked looking so damn….pathetic. 

“Hun, you sure you’re okay?” 

Sehun made eye contact with Suho before turning away in shame, “As good as I’ll ever be.” 

The younger didn’t have to look up from his phone to know that Suho had a displeased look on his face, but he knew the leader wouldn’t pester him about it. Of that, he was grateful. 

Dark eyes continued to scroll down photos he was tagged in on Instagram. Most of them were from the night before. Fansites posted solo pictures of him as well as pictures of him with the other members of the group. 

A small smile appeared on his face. He loved his bandmates. They were his best friends, his brothers, his family. They have been through so much together. 

Sehun went to EXO’s official Instagram page and clicked on group photo they took with the fans. 

He was only half surprised when he noticed Jongin in the picture. The boy had been in the very first row, there was no way the camera could miss him. 

Sehun stared at the boy as if his face wasn’t already etched in his brain. 

How could someone be so breathtaking? How? 

“Why didn’t you call me, beautiful?” Sehun sighed. 

The comments under the photo were filled with fans screaming about the happiness, love, and the ones who weren’t present, were jealous, but Sehun noticed one comment in particular. 

peachgirlmomo: Omg, Nini. You look so cute! Sehun is so handsome here, but I bet you were only looking at Chanyeol, huh? @ninibear 

Sehun stared at the comment. What were the odds, right? That comment could be referring any one of the fans in the photo, but ‘Nini’...that name was just so cute. Almost as cute as Jongin. So maybe….just maybe. 

Sehun took in a deep breath and clicked on the tagged account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER [Simply4fun](https://twitter.com/_simply4fun)


End file.
